We Make A Family, Yes?
by Project324B21
Summary: Helena's never had a family before, but the thought of it is nice. My version of what happened in the restraunt between Mrs. S and Helena. May continue, may not. Up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Orphan Black story that I have done. I am in love with this show and the characters in it.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Orphan Black. If I did, I would be really rich wouldn't I?**_

* * *

The smile of Sarah's face when Helena came back to the Castor base for her made her heart swell with joy. Sarah wasn't mad at her. Helena had been through a lot of pains in her life, but none compared to the guilt she felt as she walked through the desert without Sarah. Deep in her heart she knew that Sarah would not betray her like that, not since they got so close, but Helena had been hurt so many times, she didn't want to believe her, she wanted to protect herself. As she supported most of Sarah's weight walking through that tunnel, she felt proud. She was proud for fighting her upbringing. She was proud of letting herself trust. She was proud of taking a step forward.

Now though, sitting in this restaurant, waiting for the person who sold her out, sent her to that horrific place to arrive, Helena was angry. How did her sister expect her to just forgive her? She betrayed Helena, she tossed her away like she was garbage. Everyone in her life had done the same thing, gotten rid of her as soon as a better opportunity came alone. She should have expected it. Helena had been hoping that since Mrs.S was essentially a part of their family, that it would be different. Helena was angry, but more than that, Helena was hurt.

"Sarah." Helena rasps, her thick accent evident. "When Mrs.S arrives, I will kill her for betraying me." Sarah sighs at her, dropping her head into her hands. In a way, Sarah understands, but she also knows that you cant go around killing everyone who betrays you. Helena had never learnt that lesson. Instead, she was encouraged to kill and torture growing up. That was something Sarah really wanted to work on with Helena.

"Helena, please just think about this. She is my mum. If you kill her, you are killing apart of me. Just hear her out, yeah?" Sarah begged reaching her grab Helena's hands. Helena didn't get a chance to respond, to tell Sarah she was sorry before the door opened and Siobhan Sadler herself walked in. "Hello, Helena." Siobhan says taking off her sunglasses. Something in Helena stirs, deep inside, the feeling outrages her. Siobhan watches as Helena stands up from the table stalking over to her in anger. "You." Helena rasps pushing Siobhan's shoulders. "You betrayed me. You sent me to that place. You left me to rot." Helena practically spits the words out. "Now I must kill you."

"You're not going to kill me, Helena." Mrs.S states. "I'm not?" Helena questions stepping closer. "No. We are going to sit down and settle this like adults." Siobhan is very confident in her words and it unnerves Helena. "You are lucky I am hungry. First I eat, then I kill you." Helena walks back to the table where the waitress is setting down her previously ordered entrée. Helena sits down and immediately grabs for her fork, only for the waitress to grab it and sold her like a child. Helena scowls and picks up her spoon. Scooping spoonful's of food into her mouth, she tries not to think about Sarah. She cant start feeling guilty again, she cant be weak. "Helena." Her head snaps up at the sound of Siobhan's voice. "I am very sorry about what I did to you. It was very wrong and I'm not going to justify it. I will explain to you that to me, Sarah is like a daughter. She is the most important thing to me. Her, Felix, and Kira. So I did what I had to do to save them. It was wrong, Helena. I'll admit that. But I would do it all over again if I had to." Helena swallows down her last bite of food, looking over to the bar, seeing Sarah gone.

"I ate. Now I kill." Helena stands up from the table, as does Siobhan, Helena's anger fuels as Siobhan stands in front of her strong, not cowering in the slightest. Helena pulls her arm back before swinging and landing a strong blow on Siobhan's face. Helena gets two different feelings as she watches Siobhan's head snap to the side from the force of her hit. One, is power, the feeling she always gets from fights, but second, is guilt. This is Sarah's family. Forgetting that for the moment she growls at Siobhan. "Hit me." She threatens. "I'm not going to hit you Helena. You're pregnant." Siobhan reasons, wiping the blood from her nose. Helena punches her again, this time in her eye. "Why do you care about my baby? Hit. Me." Helena gets more and more furiated at this woman. Taking her hits, but not responding. When Siobhan still doesn't hit her, Helena lands three more blows on the woman's face. Then before she has time to react, Siobhan out of instinct, throws a punch back. Immediately after, Siobhan retreats gasping. "Shit. I hit you! Helena I'm so sor-" She is cut off as Helena charges after her. Mrs. S dodges Helena next swings and instead wraps her arms around Helena's waist, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done Helena." Helena squirms and punches Siobhan's back repeatedly, trying to get her off of her. Mrs. S just hugs her tighter. "I hate you!" Helena screams, limbs flailing around. "I hate you!" She repeats. "Forgive me, Helena, please." Siobhan starts stroking her hair. "I've got you. Helena, It's okay. I've got you." Helena feels the emotions from what has happened explode all at once. "You're with family now." Helena gives in. All her weight leaning on Mrs. S, a few choked sobs leaving her mouth without her permission. "Oh Helena." Siobhan sighs. Slowly Siobhan walks over to a chair, Helena still clinging tightly to her, and sits down bringing Helena into her lap, cradling her like a small child. "I'm so sorry for all you've been trough, love." Helena just trembles as she allows herself to be held and comforted for the first time in her life. She feels warmth spreading through her. She strangely feels better, lighter even.

"You're a part of Sarah. You're her twin sister. Sarah is my daughter and I would like you to be too Helena." Mrs. S tells her, rubbing her back to soothe her. Helena slowly lifts her head from the crook of Siobhan's neck and looks at her confused. "We make a family, yes?" Helena asks. "Yes, love. We make a family. Me, you, Sarah, Felix, and all of your other sisters." Siobhan assures her. "I never have a family before." Helena tells S. "You do now, chicken." Helena's face glows at those words and her heart mends, just a little. "I'm so exhausted..." Helena hesitates. "Mother?" Helena inquires. "If that's what you want me to be, love, then I'm honored." Helena nods. "Mother." She confirms. "Lay your head back down while we wait for Sarah to come back." Helena nods and snuggles back into the warmth of her new mothers neck, falling asleep not long after.

"Well that's not what I was expecting." Sarah says softly looking at her mother and sister. "Unless she's dead." Sarah chuckles. "You a 'right?" Sarah asks looking at her bruised and bleeding face. "I'm just fine. She got her anger out, we talked, and now she calls me mother." Siobhan informs the punk. "I don't know how you managed that one, but I'm happy ya did." Sarah smiles looking down at the mess of blonde curls. "The connection you to her, that you always talked about. I feel it too." The mother smiles down at Helena. "She's sorta like a small child isn't she?" Siobhan comments. "Yeah. She just needs a bit of love." Sarah agrees. "Are ya ready to go? I'm dyin to get out of this heat." Sarah fans herself. Siobhan nods. "You want me to wake her?" Sarah asks. "No love, I'll carry her out to the car." Siobhan stands packing the very light weight Helena to the SUV parked outside. Laying Helena down gently in the back seat she smile as Helena rolls, burying her face into the crease on the seats.

Hours go by as they drive and eventually Helena stirs from her much needed rest. "Mornin' meathead." Sarah smiles. "Do not call me this." Helena murmurs sleepily. "Where are we, sestra?" Helena inquires. "Almost to the border to Canada. You've been sleepin for hours." Sarah informs her. "Didn't get sleep in prison, they poison me." Helena explains. Siobhan frowns at the thought of her girls in that place. "I know Helena. They did me too." Sarah reaches back to pat Helena's knee. "We're almost home, a 'right?" Sarah reassures her. Helena nods and offers a smile to her sister. "Home." Helena repeats to herself quietly.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Also, I think I want to continue this story, but with little scenes from their life as a family. I will be taking prompts. Comment or PM me if you have an idea. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Sarah gets sick. So Helena comes to the rescue and takes care of her sister.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Orphan Black. If I did, everyone would be gay.**_

* * *

Helena stirs from sleep hearing the sound of retching coming from the bathroom connected to her and Sarah's room. Helena and Sarah had both moved in with Siobhan, both of them feeling safer and more complete with their mother. During Helena's few months of being there, Sarah had helped her through many night terrors, and Siobhan helped Helena get used to being social, polite, and non-violent. Now though, as Helena hears Sarah getting sick repeatedly, Helena knows it's her turn to care for her sestra. Helena stands from her bed, bare feet padding through the room to the bathroom. There she sees Sarah leant over the toilet, her whole body heaving at the force of her retching. Helena reaches forward, rubbing Sarah back lightly. "You're sick?" Helena asks her. Sarah sighs and pushes herself to a stand, wiping her mouth of the back of her hand. "I'm fine." Sarah waves her off. "You can go back to bed." Helena rakes her eyes over her sisters form. Sarah is sweating, but shivering at the same time. Helena reaches out and puts her hand to Sarah's forehead. "You're hot like oven." Helena comments. "Brush teeth." Helena orders handing Sarah her toothbrush. "Acid make teeth rot. I be back." Sarah nods squeezing some tooth paste on the brush.

Helena wanders downstairs and into the kitchen. She thinks for a minute before opening the cabinet with all the medicine in it. She moves things around humming to herself for a while before finding a thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol. Helena shuts the cabinet and opens another one finding a glass and filling it will water. Helena continues her humming as she walks back up the stairs, finding Sarah laying on the bed. "You're shaking like leaf. Take temperature." Helena hands the thermometer to her. Sarah puts it in her mouth and Helena walks into the bathroom. There, she grabs a wash cloth and wets it with cold water. Then folds it up. Hearing a beeping in the bedroom Helena walks back in the room, grabbing the thermometer before Sarah has a chance to look at it. "102.5." Helena tells her grabbing the bottle of Tylenol she brought up, dumping two in her hand. "Take this." Sarah grabs the pills and glass of water and downs them. "Thanks, Helena. Go back to sleep, I'll be fine. Just a stomach bug I think." Sarah tells her. "Okay. Put this on forehead." Helena hands her the washcloth, Sarah lays back and does what she's told.

Helena goes back to her bed and lays down, waiting her Sarah to fall asleep. Once she's 100% sure Sarah's sleeping, Helena allows herself to doze off. A few hours later it's morning, and Helena awakes, this time to the sound of her sister's teeth chattering. Helena walks to her and places her hand on her forehead again. "You still have fever. Stay here." Helena walks into the bathroom and plugs the tub, then fills it with lukewarm water. Grabbing a hair band from the sink, she walks back in the bedroom and helps Sarah sit up. Helena sits behind her and gathers her hair in her hands, stroking her fingers through it until she is able to get it in a messy bun on the top of Sarah's head. "Come, sestra." Helena offers her hand to Sarah and walks her to the bathroom. "Clothes off." Helena orders. "I can give myself a bath, yeah?" Sarah tells her weekly, her face blushing at the thought of her sister having to bathe her. "No. You're sick. I help. Off we go." Helena says pulling on Sarah's shirt. Sarah bats her hand away and takes the shirt off herself, before doing the same with her pants and underwear, then stands there awkwardly.

"No embarrassed. We have same body. Get in tub." Helena orders grabbing her hand to steady her as she climbs in. "Holy shite that's cold!" Sarah shouts not sitting down yet. "No. It's lukewarm, but you have fever so feels cold. This will help your fever go away." Helena informs her. "Sit, sit." Sarah complies, slowly lowering herself into the freezing water. Helena grabs the cup she used for Sarah's water last night and starts pouring the bath water over Sarah's shoulders. "Helena. It's cold." Sarah whines shivering. "I know but it will help." Helena frowns at her sister and keeps pouring the water over her shivering body. "Helena. You're pregnant. You shouldn't be kneeling on the floor." Sarah worries. "I'm only three months." Helena looks at her growing belly. "Baby doesn't care." Helena keeps pouring the water and feeling Sarah's forehead occasionally until her head doesn't feel so hot. Standing up, Helena grabs a towel holding it out for her sister. "Out you go." Sarah steps out of the water and into the towel still shivering.

After that, Helena leaves Sarah to get dressed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a package of bread she took two pieces and placing them into the toaster sat on the counter. She sits on the counter waiting her the toast to finish, swinging her legs back and forth. "What are you doing, love?" Mrs. S asks stepping into the kitchen. Just then the toast pops out of the toaster. Helena grabs them and sets them on a plate before hopping off the counter. "Sweetie those are burnt." Siobhan tells her. "Yes. Sestra Sarah is sick. Burnt helps stomach settle." Helena tells her. "She's sick? When did that happen?" Siobhan asks suddenly concerned for her daughter. "Last night. She was running bad fever. It's gone now." Helena nods. "Okay, tell her I'm going to make soup for lunch, okay?" Helena smiles. "Yes mother." Helena bounds up the stairs back to Sarah.

"Eat this. It will help stomach settle." Helena hands Sarah the plate. "Thank you." Sarah starts nibbling on one of the pieces. "Mother is making soup for lunch." Sarah frowns. "You told S I'm sick?" Helena nods. "Yes. She's mother. She needs to know." She states. "Now both are you are gonna coddle me." The punk grumps, rolling her eyes. "Shut up. We make you better." Helena affirms. Just then a knock sounds off the door, Siobhan peeking her head in. "Heard you were sick, chicken." Sarah sighs annoyed. "I'm fine S. Just a bug or somethin'." Siobhan nods. "Okay, come on down Helena. I made us breakfast. You get some rest." She orders. Helena kisses Sarah's head and then follows Mrs. S down to the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" Helena's eye widen with excitement. Ever since she moved in and S made pancakes they have been her favorite. Siobhan smiles at the child like gleam in Helena's eyes as she hands her a plate. Helena goes to pick up the pancake with her hands to tear is when Siobhan clears her throat. "Use your utensils, Helena. You're not an animal." Siobhan slightly scolds her. Helena nods her head and picks up her fork and knife, starting to cut her pancakes into small bites. They eat in comfortable silence for a while just enjoying their meal before they hear a sharp cry from upstairs. "Sestra!" Helena gasps running up stairs.

In her bed Sarah is clutching her stomach, pained cries coming out of her mouth. "Sestra, what's wrong?" Helena worries. "It hurts so bad." Sarah grunts out through the pain. "I'm taking you to a hospital." Siobhan says popping into the room and walking towards Sarah. "No, no hospital please." Sarah cries. Siobhan sighs and crouches down beside the crying girl. "Listen, I know you are afraid of hospitals but you need to go." Siobhan tells her. "Can you walk?" Sarah shakes her head. "I carry sestra." Helena offers walking to the bed and picking her crying sister up bridal style.

A few hours later, Sarah is in surgery. Appendicitis is the diagnosis, so they are taking her appendix out. "I sorry I no make her better." Helena frowns at Siobhan. Mrs. S hugs Helena and starts stroking her hair. "You did a wonderful job taking care of her. This is just something that couldn't get better without surgery." The mother assures Helena. A few minutes later the doctor walks to them.

"She is fine. The surgery went smoothly. She is awake and asking for her sister." The doctor informs them. Helena looks at Siobhan with wide eyes. "Go ahead Chicken. Go see her." She pushes a little on Helena's back. Helena follows the doctor to the recovery room and sees her sister laying in bed, still looking groggy. "Hello sestra." Helena takes Sarah's hand in her own. "Are you okay?" Helena looks over her sisters body, looking for any sign of harm. "I'm okay. Thank you for taking care of me, meathead." Helena smiles at the familiar nickname. "Do not call me this." Helena scowls at her. It has become their thing. "Seriously though, thank you." Sarah whispers scooting over to make room for Helena to slip into the bed. Helena cuddles up to her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "That's what family is for."

* * *

 **Send me your prompts! I am excited to do them!**


End file.
